Kage Bunshin: take two
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Kakashi is getting an increase in luck... sequel to Kage Bunshin. Oneshot.


**A/N – So, this was supposed to be done a while ago… oops. In my defence I have been busy! :D I'm not as sure of this as I was of the first one, because when I wrote the first I was thinking 'get ravished by multiple Kakashis…. Hell yeah!' The only other idea was bunshins of both, but since we had a very lucky Sak I figured it was Kashi's turn.**

**Now I wonder what we can do with more Sakuras…. Two more Sakuras to be precise.**

**For QueenxofxTala and Little-bad-Angel, because they asked for it :D**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**Xxx**

**Warnings : Shameless smut and OOC Sakura. Oops. 0.O Although the smut is filled out with rubbish. Try skipping through the first few paragraphs if you aren't interested. Just trying to keep some character :D **

**This is unbeta'd. **

Kage Bunshin: Take Two

"So as far as small scale constructions are concerned…" Kakashi's hearing fizzled out and he forced himself to keep his eyes on the man speaking, despite the itch that needed to be met by glancing down. His eyes flicked, but only long enough to determine that it was indeed Sakura's hand in his lap. Stroking and tugging in a scarily inconspicuous way.

"What do you think Mr Hatake?"

"I-uh." Kakashi pushed his hands onto the table and nodded. "I think that Mr Takeshi has this in the bag. Very well done."

Kakashi leant forwards and switched to his elbows to rest his head in his hands, all the better to protect his modesty. It wouldn't be as necessary is the last sentence he spoke hadn't been to cover the sound of Sakura opening his zip. His shifted his fingers together to hide his open-mouthed breaths.

Sakura, as bold now as she often had been demure and shy, had somehow manoeuvred him out of his boxers without any grand gesture of her arm and Kakashi was suddenly incredibly thankful that they had been placed at the front of the room, facing the others and also thankful for the type of desk they were sat at. It was high enough to hide her movements so long as they were small, but also was thick due to the drawers that it contained and so could hide the _other_ movements that would otherwise be seen.

He was also amazingly thankful for his mask, because it had hidden his stricken expression at Sakura's inner slut emerging. Some things are expected to stay in the realms of fantasy, and this was one of them.

"Miss Haruno, are you satisfied with these proceedings."

"Oh, yes. Very." Kakashi allowed his gaze to dart towards her to see that yes, she was indeed bright red, and her lower lip was slowly being shredded by her teeth as she pretended to immerse herself in the information in front of her.

He was very thankful that he was not called upon for the rest of the meeting, for Sakura's sudden enthusiasm only built higher, jerking him off shamelessly as she gave her input. She flicked her thumb over his tip, smearing a little pre-cum before lifting it to her mouth to bite on her nail, and Kakashi stifled a groan before leaning in to murmur in her ear.

"Kami, you deserve a medal woman."

Sakura flashed him a slightly saucy and mostly shy smile and quickly turned to bid the others in the meeting farewell as they all readied themselves to leave. One of them stood quickly, walking pointedly towards her and Kakashi was reminded sharply of the state that he was in under the desk. He could hardly rise to shake the man's hand. Not if he wanted a life outside of a jail cell, that is.

He raised one hand quickly, giving his signature wave and then he was away in a poof of smoke, pulling Sakura with him.

"Little minx." He hissed as they reappeared in his bedroom, pushed tight against the door. "Do you know what happens to women like you?"

"They get to take charge for once." Sakura replied, her voice not quite as husky as she would have liked. But at least he wasn't laughing. "So sit down."

Kakashi raked his eyes over her body. "Make me."

Feeling unsure, Sakura stood her ground and warily pushed his chest just hard enough to fall onto the bed, relieved when he fell without a fight. She only very occasionally stepped forwards in the bedroom and she'd never taken this much initiative before. She was a follower, not a leader and she knew that Kakashi knew better when it came to the bedroom. To be honest, he knew better than her in a lot of matters, and that was a large part of his appeal for her; he made her feel secure.

She also knew logically that with the amount of women that he had even _admitted_ to sleeping with, he had seen it all, and wouldn't take the piss out of her for giving sexy a try. Kakashi grinned from beneath his mask, and his appreciation made her bolder.

Sakura jumped onto the bed, lightly landing with her legs straddling his lap and scooted up to press firmly against the bulge that was attempting to strain its way past his open zipper and disordered boxers. He let out a growl as she ground against it, but made no effort to touch her or hurry things along. Sakura hurriedly tugged his jacket off and set her mouth to work on his buttons.

Her teeth and lips slowly tugged each button free of the fabric, her tongue teasing the skin that was set free. She licked and nipped at his chest as it emerged, causing a gasp when she bit one nipple.

Once his shirt was off, she used it to tie his hands behind his back. "I am trusting you not to break free." She stated. "Promise?"

Kakashi met her gaze solemnly. "I shall have to see how long I am able to contain myself." He deadpanned.

"No sarcasm, or you are going to hurt my feelings."

"I will keep my mouth shut until you give it something to occupy."

Sakura mock growled, and bit what little of his flat stomach she could tug into her mouth. She raised herself off the bed and tugged him with her to stand with his back to her. He felt her cool hands tracing his skin lightly and tugging his trousers down and he heard them hit the floor.

Moments later he felt the familiar surge of chakra that Sakura hadn't bothered to hide from him. She knew it would heat him up more to feel it, and not be able to see the events occurring behind him.

A rustle appeared at his feet, and Kakashi glanced down to see a Sakura crawling her way around him, glancing up through her thick lashes and licking her lips sensuously. She had divided her chakra exactly, so that each Sakura contained the same amount and Kakashi had no clue as to which was the one slowly arching her neck up to level her lips with his cock.

"Sakura…" He hissed, and groaned lightly when he was answered with a smack to the thigh.

"As I said…" One of the Sakuras began.

"… don't use your mouth until we give you something to do with it." Another finished, and Kakashi moaned low in his throat at the fact that neither of the ones speaking were the one with her lips now sealed tightly around his stiff dick.

She sucked hard, her tongue licking the head whenever her head lifted enough to bring it into reach and when she pressed down she took him into her throat easily. Grunts and growls were released by the man who was thoroughly unable to thread his fingers into her hair and yet, aroused as he was, he couldn't fix his concentration of the pleasure thrumming through him when he knew that there were two copies, or one copy and his real minx stood behind him. The occasional wet sound or rustle of hair and scrape of skin set his body on edge. A soft giggle caught his ears and his eyes flicked around hopelessly, eventually catching the sight behind him in the floor-length mirror.

"Gah." He hissed, his eyes transfixed at the sight of both the bobbing pink head moving back and forth on his length and the sight behind. The two perfect copies of his woman were entangled, their limbs wrapped around each other and their tongues twined. Their eyes were open, and in the mirror they winked at him.

Unable to help himself, Kakashi thrust forwards roughly, letting out a guttural moan as Sakura pushed further forwards to envelop him in her warmth.

Sakura number two was slowly being pushed backwards until her thighs hit the sturdy dressing table against the wall and leapt up onto it at the urging of Sakura number three. Number three slowly parted her knees, stroking gently up to tease her thighs before detouring off to skim across her bum where it hit the table. Their kiss continued, tongues licking and sucking with open mouths for Kakashi's viewing.

Slowly their lips disengaged and Number Three trailed her soft pink lips down the other's chin and neck, nipping and biting down to swipe her tongue across her collar bone. Kakashi watched, fixated, as he willed her mouth to go lower and felt himself hardening further still in the mouth of his lover. Thankfully she seemingly took mercy on his unspoken plea, for her mouth slowly but surely worked its way down to tug a pert nipple inside, and Number Two's hands lifted to twine into her cherry locks.

She whimpered and urged her down lower, writhing beneath her in a way that told Kakashi enough for him to realise that she knew full well how to please herself, and was giving him a show of it.

Well, Kakashi thought, there is little more enticing than a woman knowing what she wants.

She licked down across her stomach before lifting from the knees to tip her back onto the table fully, affording him a brilliant view of her pussy and he longed to turn around, but couldn't tear himself away from the goddess who was now sucking on his balls.

Her head was turned a little to the side, allowing him to see full well what she was doing, and when her tongue flicked out to hit her clit her moaned in unison with Sakura; all of them. The moan released from his Sakura on her knees vibrated around him causing a gasp and an out of control thrust that she took in her stride, sucking harder.

Number Three trailed down lower to dip her tongue inside, and sealed her mouth tight against her entrance to thrust, lick and suck. Hard, from the moans that were escaping number two.

It didn't take much longer for him to feel the rise. When Number Three lifted her head to meet again in a kiss that left both of them whimpering softly, the sound went straight to his groin, and he growled when she slid a slim finger into her lover. Into _herself_.

One soon became two, and when that became three Kakashi was moving with abandon, the Sakura before him switching to her hand rather than control his assault of her mouth. She gripped him tightly, licking his tip from time to time, and he groaned and grunted as Sakura's cries escalated. They came together in a fashion; simultaneously his cum hit her chest and stomach as the Sakura on the dresser clamped down on the other's fingers. Another low growl left his throat and a wave of faintness washed over him, and he collapsed onto the bed, pulling his Sakura with him.

Sakura placed a tired kiss to his stunned mouth before clambering off of him. "I need to clean up." She murmured, gesturing to her decorated chest and stomach. "I seem to have gotten myself very dirty…"

Kakashi gaped after her and leapt to his feet, following her into the bathroom.

"I can't believe you _did_ that!"

Sakura winked. "It's no different from touching myself normally…"

"Damn, that was hot!"

Sakura raised a hand to his forehead and affected a concerned voice. "I think you need to cool down."

And then she pushed him into the bathtub.

**A/N – I know, another author's note! Just apologising because I have been completely deadbeat on here recently, and if I am following any of your stories and haven't read or reviewed I am sorry! There is a chance that I may catch up at some point, particularly if you prod me! I've just been busy, and been allowing my Hotmail to pile up something cronic. Also, the first chapter of Kunoichi College will be up as soon as I've actually written it (this fic is planned and everything) but it may be put up under the title 'Bad in Bed' because I find it more amusing.**

**Anyway! *pauses for breath* Thank you very much for reading, and R&R people! Don't give in to my bad example!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


End file.
